


Birthday Celebration

by StarsBurst



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Consensual Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBurst/pseuds/StarsBurst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your birthday, and Kira and Malia are determined to make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This was another gift for my friend, Mar, who mentioned how much she wanted to have a threesome with Kira and Malia. (I'm certain she isn't the only one.)

It was no secret that you had a crush on both Kira and Malia. Well, it wasn’t a secret to the pack: your heartbeat picked up whenever one of them spoke to you; your gaze would occasionally linger on both women’s faces long after they’d finish talking, and you’d stumble with an apology whenever someone (usually Liam or Stiles) pointed it out; and you never turned them down for any favor, big or small. (Small favors were asking if they could borrow things. Big favors were things like car rides or asking to tutor Malia in mathematics.)

Still, when your birthday came around, as much as you wanted to celebrate, you decided to keep quiet. After all, Lydia’s birthday had been a small affair that involved nearly everyone in the pack giving her gift cards to nearby clothing stores, since she had refused to take anything else as a present. Stiles’ birthday involved a trip to a nearby Chuck E Cheese’s, only to find out that it’d been closed for two years (“My _dreams_! My childhood _dreams_!”). Scott’s had been a disaster that ended with three people in the hospital with whiplash after Malia rear-ended Derek’s _parked_ Jeep. So you decided to keep cautious and silent, and you allowed yourself to be treated to ice cream cones at Dairy Queen by Mason (“If you tell anyone it’s my birthday, you’re getting the biggest titty-twister of your _life_.”) before you headed back to the pack house—which was a very large, 3-story house where everyone resided—to finish up some homework while skimming through bad TV shows on Netflix.

Interestingly enough, when you got home (because that’s what the pack house was: your home), everything was quiet. There had been two cars in the garage, meaning that at least _someone_ was home—unless they’d all carpooled somewhere together, which normally didn’t happen. There would be too many complaints over radio stations (Derek was partial to deep country and Top 20’s Pop, much to many of the other member’s disgust, and he strictly enforced the “Driver’s Music Decision” rule in his own Jeep), and too many backseat drivers. You decided not to worry about it, and you got yourself some water from the tap before heading upstairs to your room to start on your work.

Once you made it upstairs, however, there was a note on your door, with your name scribbled on it in Malia’s scratchy handwriting: _Leave your bag in your room. Take a shower. Put on your favorite dress. Wear white underneath. Kira’s room, 5:00pm. Don’t be late, or you’ll be punished._

You let out a surprisingly loud squeak at that, before practically sprinting into your room, shutting the door and locking it behind you. You would cry under the embarrassment of the note if it weren’t so arousing as well. You knew Kira and Malia were together—in the same way many members of the pack were together: pack polyamory was an extremely common and acceptable thing in werewolf culture—but you had never expected to receive such a note from them!

The clock on your watch already said 4:25, so you dumped your backpack onto your bed, quickly jumped into the shower and made sure to use some of the sweet smelling lotion Kira had commented on previously, and managed to dry yourself off and dry off most of your hair before tying it away into two space buns. It wasn’t until after your put on the requested panties and bra, and struggled to find a nice dress to wear that wasn’t overly short or too matronly, before the clock on your phone projected 5:10.

“Shit!” you shouted, before slipping into the dress and running downstairs to the second landing where Kira’s room was. Surely they could hear your footsteps pounding down the hallway: you were right about to knock when Malia, wrapped up in a fluffy purple bathrobe, yanked open the door. She looked rather unhappy.

“You’re _late_ ,” she said, not even allowing you a moment to breathe before she grabbed your wrist and pulled you inside and kicked the door shut behind you both. Kira was also there, sitting calmly on her red-and-white-gingham bed with her arms crossed over her chest. She had on a very pretty and lacy dress, and Malia shoved you forward to stand in front of her, before she sat down in her own chair in a nearby corner.

“We heard it’s your birthday,” Kira said with a soft smile, and you let out a small sigh.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Good,” and with that, Kira grabbed a hold of your wrist – the same one Malia had grabbed not ten seconds before – and she pulled you over her lap, across her knees, with your torso lying on the bed. It wasn’t until she had one of her arms (which were more muscular than they looked) wrapped around your waist and she was tugging up the hem of your dress before your brain registered the position you were in, and you barely managed to squeak out,

“Kira, what are you _doing_?”

“It’s your birthday,” she said calmly, and there was a definite teasing in her voice. “You know what birthday spankings are, right?”

“I never told you how old I am, though.”

“You’re getting a spanking on your birthday: that constitutes the name _birthday spanking_ enough on its own,” she said, with your skirt now out of the way and she started tugging your panties down as well. It wasn’t until she pulled them off entirely and tossed them onto the ground when she added, “And I’ll just spank you as long as I think you can take it. Is that alright, baby?”

_Ohhh, that is definitely more than alright,_ you thought, but there was still a shred of dignity that was holding you back from saying that, but there was a mirror in your field of vision, and through the mirror, you could see Malia—who was grinning like a mad-man and her expression was clearly egging Kira on. “You traitor!” you shot to Malia from over your shoulder, and the were-coyote laughed.

“Oh, don’t be mean, birthday girl,” Malia teased, and you felt one of Kira’s hand squeezing your left bottom cheek. “Be good, or I won’t eat you out after Kira finishes your spanking.”

If _that_ certainly wasn’t an incentive to take a spanking, then nothing was. And it wasn’t long into the spanking—with Kira’s hand slapping down rapidly against your bottom, and the heat from it quickly spreading across both of your cheeks and between your legs—before you started moaning loudly, and Malia was shifting in her seat, smelling and watching as arousal started to drip down your thighs. Soon the heat turned into soreness, followed by another round of heat that was no longer stinging and merely burned, and Kira and Malia seemed to know—by how hot your bottom was to the touch, and how your squirming had stopped being from pleasure and turned into a need to get away from the spanking—when it was time to stop. Kira merely rubbed your bottom, a wide grin on her face, and you found yourself starting to relax, interestingly enough, despite how much energy had seemingly been in the room moments before.

That same energy returned almost at once when Kira urged your cheeks apart, and Malia let out a rather loud sound that was full of arousal. “She smells so, so _good_ … So _wet_ …” Malia mewled, before she got up from her chair and took off the robe, revealing herself in absolutely nothing but her own birthday suit. Suddenly the world spun, and it wasn’t until your back was on the bed (and your stinging butt nestled against the sheets) when you realized that Malia had pulled you from Kira’s lap and tossed you into position, and she was now—

“I’ll be there in a moment, baby,” Kira cooed when you let out a load moan, due to Malia’s current, fast-tongued ministrations to your pussy. While it wasn’t soft and sweet like you’d expected from many of the soft-core lesbian videos you’d watched over the internet, this was definitely much, much better than anything you’d anticipated. She was licking your folds, suckling at your clit and occasionally pushing her tongue in and nibbling a little at your thighs whenever she took in a breath.

“Malia—”

“Kira, should I—?”

“Let her come,” Kira said, as she managed to unzip her dress on her own and let it drop to the floor, revealing that she’d worn absolutely nothing under her lacy dress. It wasn’t long after that proclamation—with Malia still lapping at your pussy and reaching around to roughly squeeze your tender bottom—before you came with a loud shout, and it took a few moments before your brain felt a little less fuzzy.

“Oh, my god,” you managed to pant out, and Kira, who had managed to get onto the bed without you noticing, snickered and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright, birthday girl, what do you want to do next?”

“Huh?” you squeaked.

“It’s your birthday,” Malia said. “Birthday threesomes are the best. What do you wanna do?”

The words came spilling out of your mouth before you could stop them: “I want Kira to sit on my face.” You immediately slapped your hands over your mouth when you realized you spoke aloud, but Kira was grinning even wider than before, and Malia was shaking with silent laughter.

“Sounds good to me, baby. Anything else?”

“Kira, we have the _special gift_ —” Malia said, purposefully bumping her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner, and she scampered off out of the room, shutting the door behind her with a click.

“What is she talking ab—?”

“Don’t mind her,” Kira said, rolling over so her hips were resting on top of your belly, and she started kissing your cheeks. “You sure you want me to sit on your face, baby?” At your nod, she smirked and kissed your nose, before she shuffled up until her own glistening pussy was just above your mouth. “Lemme know whenever you need to breath.” And suddenly you were lost in a world full of Kira and how wonderfully wet and delicious she tasted, even though the angle was slightly awkward (it had never _looked_ awkward in porn), and the little mewls and soft gasps and _Ohhhh_ ’s she was letting out only spurred you on.

You didn’t notice when Malia silently crept back into the room, but you certainly noticed when you felt your legs being lifted up and someone slapped your ass. You let out a noise, and Kira reached down to urge your face back between her thighs, grinding down on your nose and mouth, and you tried to concentrate on the beautiful woman who you were pleasuring, even though Malia had no let your legs go and was now gently rubbing your clit with her thumb. It wasn’t long before Kira came with a loud shout, and she eventually rolled off your face and Malia moved her hand away from the bundle of nerves between your own legs.

You pouted, and Malia laughed, before she flipped you around—this time, with your ass in the air—and she gave your bottom another hard slap. “Quit pouting, birthday girl. Time for your present.” She lifted your leg—and you ignored how the gesture resembled a dog pissing against a fire hydrant—before shoving two pillows underneath your ass, and you gave her a What the fuck, Malia? kind of expression before it clicked in your brain.

Well, the sight of Kira also helped it click in your brain. Or, rather, the sight of the galaxy-colored strap-on, attached to the young woman’s waste via a black, bedazzled harness. You felt your jaw drop, and both girls grinned very mischievously. “Happy birthday, baby,” Kira said, moving around to give you a kiss on the forehead. There was a tube of lube in her hand, and the dildo—when it was so close to your face—seemed to be about six or seven inches long. “That was lovely.”

“My turn!” Malia chirped happily, practically hopping onto the bed and sitting down in front of where you were, her own pussy inches away from your face.

“Just a second, Miss Eager,” Kira teased, her voice now from behind you, and she carefully took your hips and urged you to raise them a little higher and to arch your back, so your own dripping pussy was on display for her. “Good girl.” She gave your bottom a slap, which was less hard than the ones Malia had given you, and you let out a loud moan when the strap-on carefully pushed inside of you, rubbing against your walls as Kira went slowly to begin with, one hand on your hip and the other mildly squeezing your right cheek.  After a few moments to allow for stretching, Kira moved her hips back and forth as a test—then picked up the pace when you let out a very loud moan and practically demanded, “Faster!”

Malia, not wanting to be left out, wrapped her fingers in your hair and urged your face in-between her own thighs, and you eagerly lapped at her pussy as she had with you.  It was not long before the scent of arousal was oozing from the room, the soft licks and mewls coming from your mouth as Malia kept her hand in your hair and your face pressed almost harshly against her pussy, the small huffs coming from Kira’s mouth while she continued to fuck you with the strap-on—and the sharp staccato slaps from her hands when she decided to start spanking you again while you bounced against her false cock. The overwhelming scents of pleasure and ecstasy soon became too much, and you came with a shout, followed by Malia, and you almost whimpered when Kira pulled the strap-on out of your pussy.

“Good girl,” Malia purred, leaning up to kiss your mouth, tasting herself on your lips, and while Kira cleaned up the strap-on and put it away ( _For the future_ , she told herself), Malia snuggled herself under the long-forgotten blanket that had been hastily shoved into the corner of the bed, out of the way of the festivities, she ushered you under the covers with her, your back pressed against her tummy, and she kissed your shoulder and nuzzled against the back of your neck. Kira shuffled under the blanket as well not long afterwards, facing you and her, and she gave a kiss to your nose before allowing you to tuck yourself against her chest, and it was under her leaving light kisses against the crown of your head, and Malia rubbing her thumb over your hipbone where you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Teen Wolf tumblr, IsaacLaheysMate. Feel free to follow me there, if you like!


End file.
